1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner cartridge and a printer to which the toner cartridge is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 63-231469 discloses a method of discharging toner from a toner cartridge into a developing unit, which in turn discharges the toner as a developer material to an electrostatic latent image bearing body of an electrophotographic printer.
The toner cartridge is attached to the developing unit of the printer. The toner cartridge has a shutter provided on the underside thereof. When the shutter is rotated, the toner falls from the toner cartridge into a hopper of the developing unit. Thus, the toner is held in the developer.
Recent printers used in the network place demands on large capacity toner cartridges. With conventional printers, the hopper of the developing unit is full of toner before and/or during printing, resulting in increased toner pressure in the hopper. The increased toner pressure causes poor print results.